Hot Choco
by Furtively Lethargic
Summary: What happens if you can't lick off the hot choco on your cheek because your tongue is too short? Well, hopefully Ash was there to help Mary-Lynette fix her problem... Ash x Mare


**Hot Choco**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Night World.

REWRITTEN.

* * *

It started snowing on the third week of December. Ash walked through the shallow path of his beloved's porch as he reached for the doorbell. Yes, Ash had finally come back from his journey and has somehow changed for the best. Ash reached for the doorbell again but before he could put his finger on it, he was suddenly greeted by a snowball on his face.

Ash shook his head viciously and whipped his head to his attacker, "Hey Ma—" _BAM_ another hit on his beautiful face.

"Hey Ash! What are you doing here?" Mary-Lynette shouted not even bothering to apologize.

"I came here to surprise you but _you_ ended up surprising _me_ and my cold, cold face," Ash replied mockingly as he opened his arms, inviting Mary-Lynette for a hug.

Mary-Lynette giggled and ran towards him, also opening her arms.

"I missed you," Ash murmured in hair with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Me too," Mary-Lynette whispered before placing a kiss on his left cheek.

"Mare, how come you're out here?" Ash asked after a few moments.

"Well…I went to your, I mean, Mrs. B's house—" Mary-Lynette started.

"It _is _my and my sisters' house now," Ash corrected.

"Well, whatever…Anyway, I went to _your_ house to surprise you and your sisters but they told me that you went here so…I rushed here as fast as I could to surprise you," Mary-Lynette finished.

"But then, I was here first…and—" Ash stated but stopped as soon as he felt Mary-Lynette shiver.

"Know what?" Ash said, completely forgetting about what he was suppose to say.

"What?" Mary-Lynette replied and was soon followed by another shiver.

"Let's get you inside before you freeze out here," Ash said in a stern tone.

"Sure, sure," Mary-Lynette muttered while fishing her keys out of her pocket.

Ash smirked and pushed her inside before closing the door. But even though the front door is closed, both Ash and Mary-Lynette could still feel the cold breeze inside the house.

"Want some hot choco?" Mary-Lynette asked while heading for the kitchen.

"Sure," Ash said as he slumped himself down at her couch.

After about three minutes of waiting, he got bored and started for the kitchen. He stood dazed at the scene before him. Mary-Lynette, with her long curly locks of brown hair sliding over her shoulders, she shivered again as she felt another cold breeze in the kitchen. Ash immediately wrapped his arms around her which startled Mary-Lynette because she didn't know that he was watching her from the kitchen entrance.

"What's taking you so long?" Ash whispered while trailing kisses up and down her nape.

Mary-Lynette shivered against his touch and was having a hard time concentrating on the hot choco, "I was just…pouring the choco powder."

"Hmm…I see," Ash whispered still continuing his previous activity.

"Ash…stop that…now," Mary-Lynette said, shakily.

"What if I don't want to?" Ash whispered in her ear.

"Ash," Mary-Lynette said in a dangerous tone.

"Awww, c'mon Mare, you ruined the _mood_," Ash complained in a childish voice.

Mary-Lynette tried not to smile and giggle and call him cute and hopefully she only ended up making a sound that sounded like a snort. _Cute. _Eventually, Ash heard her thoughts through their soulmate principle so…

Ash frowned and looked at Mary-Lynette, "Cute? You got to be kidding me."

Mary-Lynette laughed softly and shook her head, "Nope."

Ash groaned and started banging his head on the kitchen counter repeatedly.

"Ash. Stop that. You'll end up hurting yourself," Mary-Lynette scolded also giving him his hot choco.

"Like that'll hurt," Ash muttered and took his hot choco from her freezing hands.

She smiled warmly at her boyfriend when he finally stopped banging his head on the kitchen counter. They sat in the dining room, across from each other while they were taking their time with their hot chocos. Both were silent as Mary-Lynette looked up from her mug, shyly, to gaze at her soulmate's face. Mary-Lynette took in a sharp breath of the sight before her. Ash with his beautiful closed eyes, silky smooth blonde hair, skin creamy as white, lips so soft and…pink. '_He's just so...beautiful.' _Mary-Lynette thought as she exhaled her breath she've been holding.

Ash's lips twitched, then he's eyes suddenly fluttered open and is now glaring at Mary-Lynette, "Beautiful? Cute? What is wrong with you?"

Mary-Lynette glared back, "What is wrong with _you_? You promised that you won't use any of your abilities, didn't you?"

"_Touché_." Ash replied while crossing his arms over his chest.

Mary-Lynette smirked before gulping down her hot choco. Finishing with a sigh, Mary-Lynette turned to Ash to get his mug. Ash chuckled at Mary-Lynette's face and motioned her that she has something on her cheek. But, Mary-Lynette didn't get the message.

"What's so funny?" she pouted.

"_You're _so funny," Ash replied simply.

"Why?" she whined while licking the edges of her mug.

"Look at your cheek, Mare," Ash chuckled as he pointed to the choco on her cheek.

She tried licking it with her tongue but her tongue was too short. Ash, of course, snorted before bursting into laughter. Mary-Lynetter pouted again before giving up and sighing. She slumped back on her chair and sighed once again. Ash smirked and leaned towards her.

"Ash…?" Mary-Lynette whispered shyly while looking up from the table. She could feel her heart beating faster than usual, not that she minded, but she could almost hear her heartbeat in her ears. Ash leaned much more closer and was a breath away from kissing her but he tilted his head slightly to the right and then licked the choco off her cheek. Mary-Lynette's cheeks turned slightly red before she could feel her whole body heating up. Ash smirked at her expression and kissed her forehead.

"I-is it hot in here, or is just me?" Mary-Lynette stammered.

"Nah, it's just you," Ash replied, sitting back down on his chair.

"I—uh—mug—" Mary-Lynette had her head down with her hair falling over her shoulders and covering her red face as she said this.

"Love you, Mare," Ash said also winking at her direction.

"I—I love you too, Ash," Mary-Lynette said softly but it was loud enough for Ash to hear.

* * *

**Rewritten.**

**I hope this rewritten stuff would please you people/readers!**

**Review? Thanks ;)**


End file.
